The present invention is concerned with a spool assembly used in flying a kite.
Kite-flying is a popular sport in many countries. Generally, the conventional kite is made of a sheet of paper or cloth stretched on a light wooden frame in order to be floated in the wind at the end of a string. Conventionally, the string connecting the kite is only wound on a simple spool whereby the operator has to pay much attention to control the payout and rewinding of the string around the spool manually. However, since the operation of such conventional spool is inconvenient, there is a need for an improved spool assembly which can be easily operated.